To Catch Arceus
by 3.1415926535897932384626433832
Summary: Cyrus is back and he wants revenge. So he has kidnapped May and now the only way for Ash and Drew to get her back is to do the impossible, To Catch Arceus. Advanceshipping and Contestshipping. I don't own pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

Second Story Yay! And to think just 3 days ago I became a member. Good times :)

Anyways, this story is 2 years after the events of the Sinnoh region. Oh and the plot is slightly different from the anime. Drew helped Ash against Team Galactic.

On with the story!

Chapter 1

"Ugh, where am I" Ash said drowsily as he woke up in a dark room with no memory of the past week.

"Hello, anyone" He shouted out.

"Ash is that you" A voice called out through the darkness.

"Who's there?" He asked putting his arms out defensively.

"It's Drew" Drew shouted as he finally appeared in Ash's vision.

"What happened Drew, where are we?" Ash asked.

"I have no clue, I woke up here about a half hour ago without any memory of what happened to me."

"It's about time you two woke up" A high bellowing voice said.

Suddenly a screen appeared in front of them showing a man with a Honchkrow on his shoulder. He was old, with wrinkles on his face. He had blue hair and was wearing a dusty uniform with a faint G on it.

"Cyrus?" Ash said in disbelief as he stared at the man who he had last seen jumping into the portal to the Distortion world

"Yes it is I, Cyrus, the one who sought to bring purity and power to our current weak and pathetic world" Cyrus said without an emotion seen.

"What have you done" Drew shouted angrily.

"How the heck did you get back" Ash said confused.

"When I first appeared Giratina was in front of me" Cyrus said angrily as he recalled his past.

"She had tried to kill me, but I used Honchkrow to escape. The next year of my life was a game of cat and mouse as Giratina chase me nonstop. However I knew there was one thing that could get me out, my red chains. I know you thought they were destroyed but several fragments went into the Distortion world with me. I found one and flung it at Giratina. It wasn't enough to control her but it set off her teleporting power which sent me back to Sinnoh."

"Why are you doing this?" Drew asked.

"Because, you two took something very important from me, Power" Cyrus shouted his eyes glowing with anger as he gave a death glare towards them.

"And now I want it back" Cyrus said more calmly.

"As if there is no way we will help you" Ash shouted.

"Oh I think you will rethink that statement once you see this" Cyrus said with a smirk. The screen changed to show none other than May! She was tied up to a chair, with tape over her mouth.

"What have you done to her" Drew and Ash shouted their rage building.

"Nothing, yet. However if you two don't accomplish the task I'm about to give you, your friend won't last long..." Cyrus said.

"Fine, what do you want us to do" Ash said angrily.

"You two are going on a journey. You each have to go alone, no one can help you" Cyrus explained.

"You two will be competing against each other to accomplish this goal, which you must achieve in exactly 5 days" Cyrus said.

"What are we going to be doing" Drew asked with dread in his voice.

"It will be the ultimate task, the one that mankind has never attempted" Cyrus began.

"You must..."

"What, what what must we do" Ash said getting increasingly irritated

"In order to save your friend you must do the unthinkable, catch Arceus and bring him to me" Cyrus said with an evil grin on his face seeing the two boys with their jaws nearly touching the ground.

"What but that's impossible, Arceus created pokemon. Even Masterballs have almost no effect on him" Drew shouted glaring suspiciously at Cyrus.

"Well I'm sure you two will find a way" Cyrus said now with an evil smile embracing his face.

"In five seconds you two will each be teleported with your starter pokemon to a familiar place where you then must search for Arceus and bring him to me" Cyrus said.

They were soon teleported. Drew woke up in a dark cave, while Ash appeared in the middle of a blizzard. Both one thing on their minds. 'To catch Arceus'

End of chapter 1

Will they be able to catch Arceus?


	2. Day 1 Ash POV

Hi various readers of this fanfic. It is time for the second chapter! :)

Onwiththestory!

Last time on _To Catch Arceus_

"Oh I think you will rethink that statement once you see this" Cyrus said with a smirk. The screen changed to show none other than May! She was tied up to a chair, with tape over her mouth.

"What have you done to her" Drew and Ash shouted their rage building.

"Nothing, yet. However if you two don't accomplish the task I'm about to give you, your friend won't last long..." Cyrus said.

"Fine, what do you want us to do" Ash said angrily.

"You two are going on a journey. You each have to go alone, no one can help you" Cyrus explained.

"You two will be competing against each other to accomplish this goal, which you must achieve in exactly 5 days" Cyrus said.

"What are we going to be doing" Drew asked with dread in his voice.

"It will be the ultimate task, the one that mankind has never attempted" Cyrus began.

"You must..."

"What, what what must we do" Ash said getting increasingly irritated

"In order to save your friend you must do the unthinkable, catch Arceus and bring him to me" Cyrus said with an evil grin on his face seeing the two boys with their jaws nearly touching the ground.

"What but that's impossible, Arceus created pokemon. Even Masterballs have almost no effect on him" Drew shouted glaring suspiciously at Cyrus.

"Well I'm sure you two will find a way" Cyrus said now with an evil smile embracing his face.

"In five seconds you two will each be teleported with your starter pokemon to a familiar place where you then must search for Arceus and bring him to me" Cyrus said.

They were soon teleported. Drew woke up in a dark cave, while Ash appeared in the middle of a blizzard. Both one thing on their minds. 'To catch Arceus'

Day 1 Ash POV Italics are pokemon talking.

"Ugh, where the heck did Cyrus send us" Ash asked Pikachu as he trudged his way through the fierce cold winds.

"_Ash this is definitely Mt. Coronet" _Pikachu responded.

"Mt. Coronet, huh, I guess that would make sense considering it is right below The Hall of Origin where Arceus lives" Ash said.

"Okay then here we go to the Hall of Origin" Ash shouted as he began sprinting in seemingly random direction. (Same old directionless Ash XD)

"_Ash stop, do you know where we are going" _Pikachu asked his trainer who then stopped dead in his tracks.

"Uh, well uh, hehe" Ash responded nervously.

"_YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW"_ Pikachu shouted scared.

"It'll be fine well just keep going up, right" Ash said not sure if his plan was genius or just completely stupid.

"_But Ash, there are hundreds of peeks in Mt. Coronet, if we just go up we might end up in the wrong one" _Pikachu responded.

"Well then, lets hear your bright idea" Ash said sarcastically.

"_Ugh, fine we'll do it your way" _Pikachu gave in.

"Lets keep going until we can find a cave for shelter during the night" Ash suggested. With that they went right back to slowly moving through the powerful blizzard. Even with Ash's determination he was getting quite tired after a hour of this. Fortunately for him there was a small opening in the mountain up ahead.

"Finally, look Pikachu a cave" Ash called out.

"_Thank goodness, I'm going to rest immediately when we get there" _Pikachu said relieved.

They then entered the cave which despite it's small opening would suggest, it was actually a fairly large cave. Several icicles lined the ceiling and there were a few small bug pokemon every now or then, but other than that the cave was quite plain. They both found a nice comfy spot on the edge where they began to doze of until...

"URSARANG" the large pokemon called out. This awoke Ash and Pikachu quite suddenly and immediately scanned the region around the cave. After a few moments, 5 huge Ursarangs entered the cave, and they certainly didn't look happy.

"Pikachu quick use thunderbolt on them" Ash called out frantically. Pikachu sent off a poweful bolt of electricity but once it had dissipated the 5 Ursarangs were still standing in that same spot, without so much as a scratch on them.

Uh, Pikachu, RUN!" Ash screamed.

End of Chapter 2

Well looks like Ash was unlucky enough to choose an Ursarang den to rest in. Next chapter will be about Drew.


	3. Day 1 Drew POV

Welcome all readers! It is time for Chapter 3 :) This chapter will be Drew's POV for the first day. Sorry if the last chapter wasn't very long but I'm doing my best and as the fic progresses the chapters will get longer as well.

On with the story!

Day 1 Drew's POV

"Great trapped in a dark room again" Drew said to himself as he searched around the dark space.

_"Drew, this isn't a room this is a cave" _Roserade said after observing the surroundings and finding several rocks.

"You know, this does kind of look like some of the caves inside Mt. Coronet" Drew said after observing his surroundings.

"Doesn't Arceus live around here somewhere?" Drew asked.

_"Yes, at one of the contests we went to, I saw a sign that said it lived at the top of Mt. Coronet" _Roselia responded excitedly.

"Ok then we'll be there in no time, Roserade use flash!" Drew ordered his flower pokemon. Roselia then sent out light which illuminated the cave. (Looked it up Roserade can learn Flash with a TM)

As he looked around he soon found him self in quite a predicament. Right in front of them there were 5 different ways to go through.

"Um, this could be an issue" Drew said nervously.

_"Well there isn't much else we can do but guess a path and see where it goes" _Roserade said irritated at the complexity of the mountain.

"Yep your right, lets go this way" Drew said pointing to the farthest exit on the right. They then walked into this path but soon found themselves with yet another problem. Right in front of them were 20 more paths.

"Oh my god" Drew said horrified.

"We'll never make it" Drew said depressingly.

_"Well, we might as well keep our spirits up and keep moving, we have no where else to go" _Roserade responded trying to comfort his trainer.

"Ok then lets go this way" Drew said pointing to another path that was in the middle of them all.

'Gosh I hope things don't keep going in the same cycle: We go through one passageway we end up in front of 4 times more' Drew thought. As they continued walking the path wasn't exactly scenic, but there were a some pokemon here or there but most were zubat or geodudes. They just continued past the two like they weren't even there. The cave itself was completely empty except for a few boulders here or there.

Meanwhile with Cyrus

"Gosh, I made it way to easy for Drew" Cyrus said to himself.

"I'll just have to add a few obstacles" Cyrus said forming an evil smile on his face. He then pressed a red button next to the screen he had been watching with Drew.

Back to Drew

As they continued walking through the path all of a sudden 3 huge boulders appeared out of thin air blocking the path.

"What the heck, where did those come from" Drew said angrily.

_"Um, Drew. I think that is the least of our problems, look behind you" _Roserade said frantically.

Drew did just that and what he saw was an army. Standing 200 feet away were what appeared to be at least 40 Medichams! Each of them had red bulging eyes.

"Uh oh" Drew practically whispered. He and Roserade both had the exact same idea at the exact same time. And that was... RUN!

They sprinted as fast as they could from the raging Medicham, but it was no use, the Medicham were super fast and before long they came within attack range.

_"Force palm" _one of the Medichams shouted as it leapt using its massive strength to knock Drew out.

_"That isn't good" _Roserade thought as he desperately thought of anyway he could use to get rid of the Medicham. She looked up at the roof and suddenly got an idea.

She then used strength on the top of the cave causing tons of boulders to come crashing down from above instantly knocking out all of the Medichams. Unfortunately, they weren't the only ones. Roserade also was knocked over from one of the boulders and know both she and Drew were on the ground unconscious.

Meanwhile with Cyrus

"Perfect" Cyrus said while watching the video of Ash getting chased by Ursarang and Drew getting knocked out by the boulders.

"Those two won't stand a chance, and once they're gone no one will stop me from rebuilding Team Galactic and then rebuilding a new world" Cyrus said to himself. For a second it almost looked like for a brief second emotion could be seen in his eyes. But he quickly disappeared as the frown returned to his face.

End of Chapter 3

Poor Ash and Drew. I'm so evil to them! XD.


	4. Day 2 Ash POV

Chapter 4 time! This will be about Ash on the second day. Also make sure to read my new random oneshot :), Santa Paul!

On with the story!

Last time with Ash on _To Catch Arceus_

"Finally, look Pikachu a cave" Ash called out.

"_Thank goodness, I'm going to rest immediately when we get there" _Pikachu said relieved.

They then entered the cave which despite it's small opening would suggest, it was actually a fairly large cave. Several icicles lined the ceiling and there were a few small bug pokemon every now or then, but other than that the cave was quite plain. They both found a nice comfy spot on the edge where they began to doze of until...

"URSARANG" the large pokemon called out. This awoke Ash and Pikachu quite suddenly and immediately scanned the region around the cave. After a few moments, 5 huge Ursarangs entered the cave, and they certainly didn't look happy.

"Pikachu quick use thunderbolt on them" Ash called out frantically. Pikachu sent off a poweful bolt of electricity but once it had dissipated the 5 Ursarangs were still standing in that same spot, without so much as a scratch on them.

Uh, Pikachu, RUN!" Ash screamed.

Now onto Day 2 Ash's POV

Ash and Pikachu were now sprinting full speed in order to avoid the wrath of the giant Ursarang.

"_Ursarang!" _The Ursarang shouted out shooting a hyper beam at Ash who narrowly dodged it.

"Hurry, Pikachu we have to get out of the cave!" Ash called out to his pokemon companion. Ash then began to frantically looked around but soon was pounded with the realization that the Ursarang had blocked all the exits.

"That isn't good" Ash said practically whispering.

"_Ash are you that dense? Don't you see that I can just use iron tail on the wall?" _Pikachu asked annoyed at Ash's dumbness.

"Wow never thought of that" Ash said.

"_Ugh, anyway Iron Tail" _Pikachu called out before using the might of his tail to break the wall causing an opening.

"Yes we did it!" Ash said happily.

"_Um, Ash don't celebrate yet. You do realize that we are now in the middle of nowhere with out any clue where to go!" _Pikachu said ending his trainers brief celebration.

"Well, Pikachu we can always ask some of the flying pokemon up there" Ash said pointing to the pokemon around him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Pikachu looked at him dumbfounded, "_Ash I will never understand you, one minute your the densest person on Earth, the next your getting brilliant ideas"_

_"_Huh, how am I dense?" Ash asked completely clueless.

'_Oh brother'_ Pikachu thought.

"Anyways, lets go and talk to that staravia over there" Ash said pointing to a staravia 10 feet opposite of them.

Pikachu rushed over to the staravia right away.

"_Excuse me, do you know how to get to the top of the mountain?"_ Pikachu asked.

_"I will tell you, if you defeat our group" _Staravia said pointing to the 20 other staravia.

"What you must be kidding, thats 21 on 1" Ash said angrily.

_"Well that's what you have to do if you want your information_" Staravia responded in a cocky voice.

"Fine, Pikachu you think you can do it?" Ash asked.

"_No problem, Ash"_ Pikachu responded confidently.

"_Staravia!" _The others called out rushing towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use thunder!" Ash called out to Pikachu who was getting ready to fire lighting. He then sent out a powerful thunder attack blasting away 5 of the birds. The others however remained unaffected.

The remaining staravia responded by going into a V formation the front 3 pouncing right on Pikachu with a drill peck! It was a direct hit and Pikachu was forced back a few feet. He wasn't done for yet, but he was now breathing hard and was very tired.

"Pikachu don't give up use thundershock on the 4 ones in the back!" Ash called out trying to keep Pikachu's morale high. Pikachu then sent out a thundershock hitting the 4 in the back who fainted upon contact. (That's pretty sad, knocked out by 1 thundershock)

One of the Staravias exited formation going to the ground and then gave the other birds orders.

"_Split up!"_ Staravia called out frantically.

"_Left group use a combined whirlwind!"_

_"Right group go in with aerial ace!"_

The birds did as they were ordered. The whirlwind blew Pikachu and he hit a boulder hard. The aerial aces made it worse and Pikachu was now struggling to stand up.

'This isn't good' Ash thought thinking of anyway he could to get Pikachu out of this mess. 'If I don't knock them out all of once they will just sending more waves of attacks.'

"I've got it, Pikachu use discharge!"(Yeah I know Ash's pikachu doesn't know discharge, but he should have learned it already if he learned thunder, so just go with it)

Pikachu sent out a huge wave of electricity knocking out every Staraptor but one. It rushed towards Pikachu a Purple ball of energy building up on him.

"Oh no, Pikachu quick dodge he's using final gambit!" Ash called out worriedly.

"_Staraptor!"_ Staraptor shouted out lunging himself at Pikachu. Pikachu was able to partially dodge it, but his right side was hit and he was know barely hanging on to consciousness. (In case you guys didn't know, final gambit knocks out the user of the move)

"Pikachu no, stay with me buddy" Ash said sadly. Pikachu then opened his eyes.

"Yes, you did awesome" He said patting him on the back.

A few hours later and it was nighttime, Pikachu was asleep but Ash was still up thinking.

'At this pace, how are we ever going to get Arceus in just three days?' Ash thought to himself.

Meanwhile with Cyrus

"Is it finished now?" Cyrus asked sternly.

"Yes sir, we have completed the new red chain" Charon responded.

"Good now we just have to wait 3 more days and I will finally have revenge on this corrupt sad world" Cyrus said.

"And my own revenge on Ash and Drew..."

End of chapter 4


	5. Day 2 Drew POV

Time for Chapter 5! The 2nd Day Drew's POV.

On with the story!

Last time with Drew on _To Catch Arceus_

As they continued walking through the path all of a sudden 3 huge boulders appeared out of thin air blocking the path.

"What the heck, where did those come from" Drew said angrily.

_"Um, Drew. I think that is the least of our problems, look behind you" _Roserade said frantically.

Drew did just that and what he saw was an army. Standing 200 feet away were what appeared to be at least 40 Medichams! Each of them had red bulging eyes.

"Uh oh" Drew practically whispered. He and Roserade both had the exact same idea at the exact same time. And that was... RUN!

They sprinted as fast as they could from the raging Medicham, but it was no use, the Medicham were super fast and before long they came within attack range.

_"Force palm" _one of the Medichams shouted as it leapt using its massive strength to knock Drew out.

_"That isn't good" _Roserade thought as he desperately thought of anyway he could use to get rid of the Medicham. She looked up at the roof and suddenly got an idea.

She then used strength on the top of the cave causing tons of boulders to come crashing down from above instantly knocking out all of the Medichams. Unfortunately, they weren't the only ones. Roserade also was knocked over from one of the boulders and know both she and Drew were on the ground unconscious.

Chapter 5 Day 2 Drew POV

"What happened this time?" Drew asked himself as he opened his eyes and again he was in some sort of dark space.

"Wait, I remember there were Medicham and Roserade and I were running" Drew remembered. He looked over to his side and saw Roserade asleep.

"Roserade! Get up!" Drew called out awakening the grass type.

"_Oh, Drew it's a good thing you are alright now"_ Roserade said relieved.

"We need to get going. We need to save May and we only have 4 days left. As much as I hate Cyrus, remember he said this was a competition and I am the best, I can't lose to that second rate trainer Ash" Drew said cockily.

"_Ok, ok Mr. Humble"_ Roserade said sarcastically.

"Ok, let's get moving!" Drew called out as he continued to down the path they were heading.

'_Man I really need to work on my master's ego problem'_ Roserade thought.

As they continued through the cave for 3 hours more never once seeing another exit.

"Ugh, this cave system is really messed up, yesterday in a few hours we found 20 paths and today we haven't even found one" Drew said annoyed.

"_Yeah, it's almost like it was made to stop people from getting to where they wanted to go" _Roserade said and then went into thought.

"_Well I wouldn't be surprised if it was Cyrus. Knowing his pokemon, I would say for certain that Cyrus made one path as a sort of escape hatch. That could very well be this route to his base!" _Roserade said excitedly.

Meanwhile with Cyrus

"Damn it, those two made it to my second base!" (Yeah that's right second, I couldn't make it that easy for Drew)

"Send out the Magneton!" Cyrus called out before pressing a blue button that sent out an alarm in both of his bases.

Back to Drew

"ALERT, ALERT, ALERT!"

"What was that?" Drew asked confused.

"_I don't know Drew but I have a strong feeling we should turn around!" _Roselia replied scared. Immediately after saying that they both heard a huge rumbling sound coming from not too far away.

"Um, I think I agree" Drew said before running with Roserade.

"Hurry the sound is getting louder!" Drew called out.

"_Drew I hear voices!" _Roserade said.

"_MAGNETON" _shouted out a huge Magneton which soon made itself visible. It was 5 times bigger than your average Mangeton. It's eyes for red and by the look on his face you could easily tell things weren't going to be pretty for Drew.

"Roselia use flash on the magenton's eyes!" Drew called out before Roselia sent out a a bright light that temporarily blinded the magneton. In all of the confusion Drew and Roserade were able to rush back to where they were and quickly saw a peculiar steel door.

"This must be it Roserade!" Drew said hastily opening the door and entering what appeared to be a normal lab with no one in it.

Meanwhile with Cyrus

"Saturn they have defeated that pathetic Magneton! They are know in the front base room. You need to defeat him now!" Cyrus called out to his commander who rushed into the other room.

Back to Drew

Saturn barged into the room surprising Drew.

"Saturn!" Drew shouted angrily.

"That is correct, it is I, Commander Saturn"

"You have gone far kid, but you'll have to defeat me first" Saturn said confidently.

"Grrr, Roserade deal with this loser" Drew said calling out Roserade.

"Toxicroak time to battle!" the commander shouted calling out his poison toad pokemon.

"Roserade Petal Dance!" Drew called out to Roserade. She started creating a hurricane of petals and sent them flying at Toxicroack.

"Destroy that with Dark Pulse!" Saturn shouted. Toxicroack sent out the dark wave which destroyed the petals before they could harm them.

"Now, use sludge bomb!" Saturn shouted. Toxicroak sent out a huge ball of sludge which hit Roserade before she had time to dodge. It hurt her some, but she was still ready to keep going.

"Roserade fight back with Mega Drain!" Drew ordered his pokemon. Roserade obeyed, draining energy out of Toxicroak and replacing it with it's own. Toxicroack was knocked down but got up within a second further frustrating Drew.

"We've trained a lot since Team Galactic fell" Saturn said proudly.

"Now Toxicroak, mind showing off your new move" Saturn said an evil smile encompassing his face.

"_TOXICROAK_" his Toxicroak shouted before sending out a purple blast of energy towards Roserade. Once again, she had no time to dodge and the blast hit her and she now struggled to stand.

"That's not possible" Drew said confused.

"Yes it is, I trained my Toxicroak to combine Focus Blast and Sludge Wave! Now Toxicroak finish Roserade off with X-Scissor!"

"Oh no"

End of Chapter 5


	6. Day 3 Ash POV

Chapter 6! Man I have had way too much free time today.

Anyways, on with the story!

Last time with Ash on _To Catch Arceus_

"Oh no, Pikachu quick dodge he's using final gambit!" Ash called out worriedly.

"_Staraptor!"_ Staraptor shouted out lunging himself at Pikachu. Pikachu was able to partially dodge it, but his right side was hit and he was know barely hanging on to consciousness. (In case you guys didn't know, final gambit knocks out the user of the move)

"Pikachu no, stay with me buddy" Ash said sadly. Pikachu then opened his eyes.

"Yes, you did awesome" He said patting him on the back.

A few hours later and it was nighttime, Pikachu was asleep but Ash was still up thinking.

'At this pace, how are we ever going to get Arceus in just three days?' Ash thought to himself.

Now onto Chapter 6: Day 3 Ash's POV

When they awoke the next morning Ash was all business.

That is until his stomach growled. (XD)

"Gosh Pikachu we need to find food soon we haven't eaten in 2 whole days!" Ash exclaimed.

"_Yeah, I'm sure for you that felt like 2 whole years"_ Pikachu mumbled.

"_If we keep heading upwards then we should eventually run into trees that could have berries" _Pikachu suggested.

"Sure let's get going then I don't know how much longer I can take without eating" Ash said his stomach growling again.

They continued walking up the path but it was getting steeper and steeper.

"Ugh, Pikachu are we almost there?" Ash asked as his own stomach continued to beg for food.

"_Ash don't complain, we'll get there when we get there" _Pikachu responded angrily.

"Fine"

After 30 minutes of Ash complaining they finally found a tree with berries.

"YES, YES, WE ARE SAVED!" Ash shouted out happily. He then began to gorge on the berries and before long there were only a few left which Pikachu ate.

"_Staraptor!"_ They heard a staraptor from above.

"Hey Pikachu isn't that the same Staraptor from earlier that attacked with Final Gambit?" Ash asked.

"_I think your right Ash"_ Pikachu said. The straptor then approached perching itself on Ash's shoulder. (If you have watched the anime it's pretty obvious what will happen next)

"_I think he wants to come with us" _Pikachu observed.

"Really?"

"_Yes!"_ The staraptor responded happily.

"Ok, well lets see" Ash said searching his pockets.

"Perfect I still have the two pokeballs that I put in there accidentally from the other day" Ash said happily.

"_Wait Ash, you didn't tell me about these until now!" _Pikachu exclaimed.

"_We could have caught another Pokemon to help us get to the Hall of Origin faster or help me against the straptor!" _Pikachu said angrily.

"Hmm, now that you mention it that would have been a good idea"

Pikachu face-palmed but said nothing more.

"Ok then pokeball go!" Ash called out throwing it at the staraptor and it dinged after a few seconds.

He then opened the pokeball, welcoming Straptor to the team or whatever Ash does when he gets a new pokemon.

"_I prefer to stay out of pokeballs"_ Staraptor informed Ash.

"Ok then, Now lets get going" Ash said excitedly.

"Do you think you can fly us?" Ash asked.

"_Sorry but I still have a wing injury from the battle so flying is out of the question" _Staravia responded.

"Ok" Ash responded and they then continued to walk. They soon ran into an opening to a cave which Pikachu suggested they enter.

It was strange, this cave had a few lights hanging from the side.

"_Why do you think those are here?"_ Pikachu asked.

"_Hmm, well maybe someone lives here"_ Staraptor responded.

"That would be weird someone living in the middle of Mt. Coronet" Ash said as he began to think.

After 30 seconds more they ran into a large bronze door.

"Huh that is really bizarre" Ash said staring at the door.

"_Wait a minute Ash. This must be a trap!" _Pikachu exclaimed.

"A trap?"

"Yes a trap" A voice called out in the distance.

"We have been sent to battle you" Another voice said. Soon both figures were in sight and Ash quickly recognized them as...

"Mars and Jupiter!" Ash called out in confusion.

"Thats right kid, Master Cyrus has ordered us to battle you. I really don't understand why when he could just extinguish you in a second with his powers. And unless you defeat us, your green haired friend will stay locked in the bronze vault!" Mars said.

"Drew?" Ash said confused.

"Shut up Jupiter. Stop giving him information!" Jupiter whispered angrily.

"Purugly go!"

"Skuntank let's do this!"

"Well if it's a battle you want, we'll give you one. Right guys" Ash said to his pokemon

"Pikachu!" "Staravia!"

"Ok then, twerps first" Mars said.

"Pikachu thunderbolt on Purugly, Starvia, use aerial ace on skuntank!" Ash ordered. Pikachu then sent out a thunderbolt which hit Purugly knocking it into the wall, but it still got up in top conditon.

"Skuntank counter with flamethrower!" Saturn said calmly. The flames engulfed Staravia which was knocked out of the sky and slowly began to run back towards Pikachu.

"Not so fast, Purugly get that bird with shadow ball!" Mars shouted. Purugly created a ball of shadow energy sending it towards Staravia

"Pikachu destroy the shadow ball with thunderbolt!" Ash called out. Pikachu sent out electricity blocking out the shadow ball.

"Now lets get on the offensive! Pikachu use thunder on Skuntank. Staravia use hurricane on Purugly!" Ash shouted. Pikachu's thunder quickly knocked out Skuntank, but Purugly disappeared before the hurricane hit.

"What where is he?" Ash said confused.

"Right where he should be" Mars replied cockily.

"Saturn you may leave, I have the situation under control" Mars said confidently.

"Very well" Saturn said before disappearing in the darkness of the cave.

"Now finish off the faint attack!" Mars called out. Purugly suddenly reappeared sending dark energy towards Staravia knocking him out.

"Use Body Slam!" Mars shouted. Purugly then rushed towards Pikachu getting ready to slam into him.

"Wait for it, and... Perfect, Now Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash ordered right when Purugly was less than a foot away from Pikachu. The electric attack scored a direct hit slamming Purugly into the wall and knocking him out.

"What that isn't possible" Mars shouted frustratingly.

"Bronzor come out and use haze!" Mars said. Bronzor covered the room in fog and as soon as it cleared they were gone.

"Darn they escaped" Ash said angrily.

"_Ash we can talk about this later, right now we need to open that bronze vault and get Drew out!" _Pikachu said.

Pikachu then used iron tail on the front instantly breaking it open. They then saw Drew on the ground. He had bruises all over his body and a black eye. Roserade layed beside him unconscious. Ash barged into the room going over to where Drew was.

"Ash" was all Drew said.

"Drew what happened?"

End of Chapter 6


	7. Day 4

Day 4 of To Catch Arceus.

On with the story!

Last time on _To Catch Arceus_

"Wait for it, and... Perfect, Now Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash ordered right when Purugly was less than a foot away from Pikachu. The electric attack scored a direct hit slamming Purugly into the wall and knocking him out.

"What that isn't possible" Mars shouted frustratingly.

"Bronzor come out and use haze!" Mars said. Bronzor covered the room in fog and as soon as it cleared they were gone.

"Darn they escaped" Ash said angrily.

"_Ash we can talk about this later, right now we need to open that bronze vault and get Drew out!" _Pikachu said.

Pikachu then used iron tail on the front instantly breaking it open. They then saw Drew on the ground. He had bruises all over his body and a black eye. Roserade layed beside him unconscious. Ash barged into the room going over to where Drew was.

"Ash" was all Drew said.

"Drew what happened?"

Chapter 7: Day 4

"Well you see..."

**Flashback**

"_TOXICROAK_" his Toxicroak shouted before sending out a purple blast of energy towards Roserade. Once again, she had no time to dodge and the blast hit her and she now struggled to stand.

"That's not possible" Drew said confused.

"Yes it is, I trained my Toxicroak to combine Focus Blast and Sludge Wave! Now Toxicroak finish Roserade off with X-Scissor!"

"Oh no"

"Toxicroak!" Toxicroak exclaimed before slamming into Roserade knocking her out.

"Now, your time is finished" Saturn said pulling out a knife. Suddenly the screen on one of the walls blinked to life. And on it was... Cyrus?

"Don't kill him yet, we'll need him for the plan later" Cyrus ordered from the screen.

"Grr... your still going to have to pay" Saturn said punching Drew in the face knocking him out.

Drew then woke up a few hours late in a dark room plated with bronze on the walls.

"Where the heck am I" Drew said looking around at the bronze walls surrounding him.

"Oh no Roserade!" Drew said sadly looking at his fainted companion. Drew then just sat down next to Roserade and a tear escaped his eye.

**End Flashback**

"And then you came" Drew concluded his story.

"Ok well as long as you are okay we should probably get going, we need to get to the Hall of Origin soon" Ash said.

"Don't worry I'm fine. And thank goodness, you guys actually know where it is. We can finally catch Arceus" Drew said relieved.

"Yeah well we sort of have more of a general direction of where it could be" Drew facepalmed.

"Hey at least Staravia should be feeling better now so we can fly there" Ash said encouragingly.

Drew nodded and they went back to Staravia who's wing looked fine now.

"Ok Staravia, how long do you think it will take to fly to the Hall of Origin?" Drew asked.

"_Who is this person Ash?" _Staravia asked getting into a defensive position and preparing to attack the stranger.

"Relax, this is Drew he is going to help us" Ash said calming the bird.

"_Okay well assuming we don't get lost too many times around 8 hours"_ Staravia responded.

"Ok lets get going, Drew don't forget to grab Roserade" Ash said.

"Already got him let's get moving"

They then rushed out of the cave and Staravia took flight high above the mountains.

'Wow it looks amazing. If only May was here with us' Ash thought staring at the clouds above.

"_Something wrong Ash?" _Pikachu asked noticing his trainer's dazed expression.

"No, nothing wrong Pikachu" Ash lied.

'As soon as we get back May, I just have to tell her my feelings before Drew does. I really do have loved her ever since I first met her and I don't know how much longer I can hold in these feelings. She is always so kind and caring to everyone and she treats her pokemon just as well as I do. I just can't wait to get this over with and hopefully I can be with May forever together' Ash thought.

'I still have a few roses left to make use of when I tell her my feelings. That girl has always been sort of different from other girls I know. I don't think I could bare the thought of her and Ash together' Drew thought.

Pikachu watched the two in deep thought about May and quickly concluded, '_Humans are weird'._

They continued the flight where it was rather scenic compared to most places they had been to on the adventure. The mountain tops were shining with bright white snow and you could even make out Snowpoint city in the far distance. Luckily they didn't get lost once since about halfway through the flight they could see the Hall of Origin which seemed to dwarf everything around it. Soon enough they reached Spear Pillar which they rested on for five minutes.

'This sure brings back some old memories' Ash thought.

"Hopefully we can reason with Arceus so we don't have to fight him" Drew said not truly believing it could be done but hoping it was somehow possible.

"I agree" Ash said twiddling his fingers nervously as they hopped on Staravia.

"Staravia let's go up!"

Staravia began to flap his wings pulling them up higher and higher. The Hall of Origin reallly is higher than it looks and it took an hour to reach the top.

"Ugh finally from down there it looks like only a 5 minute climb up" Drew said confused at how they made it look like that.

"Yep it is strange" Ash said trying his best to quell his nervousness.

"What are you doing here?" a deep voice called.

"Who's that?" Drew asked nervously. The figure of the voice soon appeared to be Arceus.

"Arceus thank goodness, we need your help" Ash said half relieved, half worried that Arceus would blast them out of the Hall of Origin after they told him what they needed to do.

He explained to Arceus there story. Arceus didn't say a word during the story.

"Don't worry we aren't actually going to let him take you, we'll just have you help us defeat him" Ash said reassuringly.

"Please we are begging you!" Drew said sadly.

He continued to just stare at them and they prepared for the worst.

"I shall help if you two defeat me in a one on one pokemon battle" Arceus responded.

"Very well" Ash said his eyes gleaming with fierceness like they always did during a battle.

"Pikachu I choose you!" Ash called out to Pikachu who hopped off Ash's shoulder and got ready for battle.

"Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered. Pikachu sent out a large electric bolt that hit Arceus but didn't even leave a scratch.

"Hyper Beam_" _Arceus called out forming a beam of energy from his mouth and sending it at Pikachu. Pikachu barely dodged the beam which hit the ground instead leaving a giant crater.

"Pikachu while he's worn out from the move Iron Tail" Ash shouted. Pikachu sent his powerful tail into Arceus having a large effect and bringing him down for just an instant. But he then got back up and used the move judgement which hit Pikachu nearly swallowing him who was now struggling to stand.

"Pikachu please stand up" Ash begged to Pikachu who looked like he would collapse any moment.

Pikachu stood up finally still in a weak condition but determined nevertheless. He glared at Arceus.

"I'm impressed but it is not enough" Arceus said calmly again charging for Hyper Beam.

The hyper beam hit the ground below Pikachu knocking him into a chasm where his eyes were still opened barely.

"Pikachu try one more thunderbolt on Arceus's leg" Ash begged to Pikachu who sent out a weak bolt of electricity.

Again as expected the thunderbolt hit but had zero effect.

'I've got to think of a new strategy just sending a thunderbolt won't work. I've got it I'll get Pikachu to send a thunder at Arceus's head. If it hits we may have a chance' Ash thought.

"Pikachu use thunder on Arceus's head" Ash shouted.

Pikachu then sent out a thunder that would change history. Despite Pikachu's weakness he put all the energy he had left into that one attack. The thunder looked as thought it had been supercharged and was glowing with absolute fierceness.

They only question was: Will it hit?

And the answer was...

**Yes**

The thunder hit knocking over Arceus. Pikachu had done the impossible, he had brought down the creator of Pokemon himself.

"Pokeball go!" Ash shouted. He threw the pokeball which continued to shake.

and shake

and shake

After about 5 minutes of this it finally clicked and they had done it.

Ash then let Arceus out of his pokeball.

"I shall help you" Arceus declared.

"Awesome with Arceus on our side Cyrus doesn't stand a chance!" Drew said happily.

"Huh that's what you think" a voice said from the other side.

"What was that voice" Ash said now suspicious. The person revealed himself to be Cyrus. (Yeah I'm betting you saw that one coming)

"Finally my perfect moment of revenge is complete!" Cyrus exclaimed throwing a red chain towards Arceus. It hit him and his eyes began to glow red.

"Arceus no!" Drew shouted.

"From now on you listen to me" Cyrus ordered sternly to Arceus.

"You two are going to pay dearly for what you did. You destroyed my dream of destroying emotion. I was going to rid the world of it for the better and replace it with a new and pure world. This time I will not fail. You two will be the first to die on my quest to create a new world" Cyrus said sending a death glare at them both, rage in his eyes that were normally empty.

"Giratina come on out" he shouted.

"YOU CAPTURED GIRATINA!" Drew shouted angrily and surpised.

"That is right you see my original story I told you two was false. I escaped the distortion world by capturing Giratina herself" Cyrus said glaring at the two.

"Giratina, Arceus finish off those two!"

End of Chapter 7!

Arceus and Giratina vs Pikachu and Staravia. Seems pretty onesided to me. Will they survive...


	8. The Final Showdown Part 1

Yes I finally got the chapter up! I had to restart my computer 3 times...

This will be the second to last chapter. At the end it will be revealed who won May: Ash, Drew or if they both die trying (XD)

Anyways, on with the story!

Last time on _To Catch Arceus_

"Pikachu use thunder on Arceus's head" Ash shouted.

Pikachu then sent out a thunder that would change history. Despite Pikachu's weakness he put all the energy he had left into that one attack. The thunder looked as thought it had been supercharged and was glowing with absolute fierceness.

They only question was: Will it hit?

And the answer was...

**Yes**

The thunder hit knocking over Arceus. Pikachu had done the impossible, he had brought down the creator of Pokemon himself.

"Pokeball go!" Ash shouted. He threw the pokeball which continued to shake.

and shake

and shake

After about 5 minutes of this it finally clicked and they had done it.

Ash then let Arceus out of his pokeball.

"I shall help you" Arceus declared.

"Awesome with Arceus on our side Cyrus doesn't stand a chance!" Drew said happily.

"Huh that's what you think" a voice said from the other side.

"What was that voice" Ash said now suspicious. The person revealed himself to be Cyrus. (Yeah I'm betting you saw that one coming)

"Finally my perfect moment of revenge is complete!" Cyrus exclaimed throwing a red chain towards Arceus. It hit him and his eyes began to glow red.

"Arceus no!" Drew shouted.

"From now on you listen to me" Cyrus ordered sternly to Arceus.

"You two are going to pay dearly for what you did. You destroyed my dream of destroying emotion. I was going to rid the world of it for the better and replace it with a new and pure world. This time I will not fail. You two will be the first to die on my quest to create a new world" Cyrus said sending a death glare at them both, rage in his eyes that were normally empty.

"Giratina come on out" he shouted.

"YOU CAPTURED GIRATINA!" Drew shouted angrily and surpised.

"That is right you see my original story I told you two was false. I escaped the distortion world by capturing Giratina herself" Cyrus said glaring at the two.

"Giratina, Arceus finish off those two!"

**Now onto Chapter 8: Final Showdown! (Part 1)**

"Arceus judgement!, Giratina use Shadow Force!" Cyrus commanded. They both sent out there most powerful attacks right towards Ash and Drew who were narrowly able to dodge by running but they were now pretty much surrounded by the two legendaries.

"Hurry Drew lets take off on Staravia!" Ash shouted as they along with Pikachu hopped onto the bird and flew up into the sky high above the Hall of Origin.

"I wouldn't run away if I were you! Come back down and face my revenge or I kill the girl!" Cyrus shouted revealing from behind him noneother than May who was tied up and asleep. He pulled out a knife from his pocket now threatening to slit her little other option but to oblige to his commands they raced down back towards the ground where they were before.

"Now you two I want to have some fun and see them suffer" Cyrus ordered glaring at Ash and Drew. (I'm just guessing this is the first time he ever had fun doing anything)

"Use Aura Sphere at Ash and Drew" Cyrus ordered to Giratina. She swiftly send a sphere of power at Ash and Drew knocking them to the ground. It was quite obvious by the look on there faces they were pain.

_"Hey nobody does that to my trainer!"_ Pikachu shouted, electricity building up at his cheeks.

"What ya gonna do about it puny rat" Cyrus taunted doing a 'Cyrus smirk' (Basically his failed attempt of an evil smile)

Pikachu rushed over to Drew and took out his pokeball releasing Roserade who was now fully healed and ready for combat.

Pikachu quickly explained the situation to Roserade who nodded and glared fiercely at Cyrus.

"_Alright guys lets do this!"_ Pikachu shouted to Roserade and Staravia.

"You two take care of the pests" Cyrus said scowling before sitting down to watch as though this were some sort of entertainment. (In his eyes it is XD)

Giratina send another Aura Sphere which thankfully hit Swellow being a flying type was not very affective. Arceus send out a Hyper Beam below them using his strategy from before and causing Roserade and Pikachu to fall into the chasm created by the hyper beam hitting the ground.

"_Counterattack!"_ Pikachu shouted sending a thunder which hit Arceus's leg temporarily immobilizing him. Roserade sent out a Solar Beam which hit Arceus's other front leg while Staravia sent out a sky attack on his back hind foot sending him to the ground!

Despite the defeat of one of his pokemon, Cyrus sat there completely calm almost looking as though nothing had happened at all.

"_Staravia you go for the head, Roserade and I will go for the legs" _Pikachu ordered.

"_I don't think so!"_ Giratina using fly and getting out of reach of even Staravia before they could attack.

All three were clearly worried, the sheer weight of Giratina hitting them with added momentum would surely be a one-hit KO.

(Giratina: Hey are you calling me fat! *shoots out hyper beam*)

(Maybe I should have made Giratina a boy... *gets fried by hyper beam*)

Suddenly without a single sign alerting them to her descent, Giratina seemingly appeared out of nowhere hitting Staravia and knocking him out.

"_One pest down, two to go" _Giratina shouted cockily.

'_Geez, it's almost like the red chain gave them Cyrus's personality' _Pikachu thought while preparing another thunderbolt. He sent it hitting her left wing which kept her from flying but otherwise was not very affective.

"_You're going to have to do better than that"_ Giratina taunted again. This was getting on Roserade's last nerves and in her rage she sent out a powerful solarbeam which Giratina simply reflected back amazingly hitting Roserade who fell to the ground. It was all up to Pikachu. (Isn't it always!)

"_Quite sad I was expecting better from you twerps!"_

Before she could summon up another attack Pikachu sent another thunder to the head just like with Arceus. Unfortunately this time the results were a little different. Although it appeared she wasn't physically affected, she began walking around aimlessly bumping into things.

'_I think that may have gotten to her brain' _Pikachu said as the psychotic Giratina rampaged randomly. (Huh sounds normal to me XD) (Giratina: I would watch your mouth...)

'_Well might as well take advantage...'_

Pikachu positioned himself on the edge of the hall of origin teasing and taunting Giratina.

To put it simply, she wasn't a happy camper.

She charged towards Pikachu preparing a Hyper Beam that could make anyone quiver in fear from miles away from it's amazing power. Right before she reached Pikachu he jumped out of the way letting her fall to the ground below with her broken wing which knocked her out. (Ha ha ha ha) (Giratina: *sends another hyper beam*)

"_VICTORY!" _Pikachu shouted putting his paws in the air in happiness. Cyrus watched in disgust as Pikachu celebrated.

"Honchkrow deal with the yellow rat!" Cyrus shouted sending out his oldest pokemon who rushed towards Pikachu ready to knock him off just like Giratina.

Ash who was now slowly recovering saw what was about to happen with Honchkrows surprise attack.

"Pikachu watch out!" Ash said weakly.

In the nick of time Pikachu jumped to avoid most of Honchkrow's assault and sent out a thunderbolt which fried the bird pokemon.

Ash slowly got up and trudged his way over towards Cyrus.

"You lose Cyrus, now surrender before Pikachu is forced to use thunder on you" Ash said while growling at Cyrus threateningly.

"Argggh, if I lose so do you!" Cyrus shouted angrily his anger and rage taking over any judgement he had before. (I doubt it was much XD)

He then made an unexpected move he took out his knife hurling it at May...

End of Chapter 8

Cliffhanger! You gotta love them if you are the author XD.

Giratina: Don't worry I'll get revenge for readers! *shoots aura sphere*


	9. The Final Showdown Part 2

Giratina: Hello all readers! Since the author is still recovering from my aura sphere attack I get to do the introduction! This will be the final chapter of the story excluding a possible epilogue. And you readers finally figure out what happened including a possible shipping.

Giratina: Yes I finally get to say it, I've waited for so long! ON WITH THE...

3.14159: Story!

Giratina: Oh your going to get it now! *Attacks with shadow force*

Last time on _To Catch Arceus_

"Honchkrow deal with the yellow rat!" Cyrus shouted sending out his oldest pokemon who rushed towards Pikachu ready to knock him off just like Giratina.

Ash who was now slowly recovering saw what was about to happen with Honchkrows surprise attack.

"Pikachu watch out!" Ash said weakly.

In the nick of time Pikachu jumped to avoid most of Honchkrow's assault and sent out a thunderbolt which fried the bird pokemon.

Ash slowly got up and trudged his way over towards Cyrus.

"You lose Cyrus, now surrender before Pikachu is forced to use thunder on you" Ash said while growling at Cyrus threateningly.

"Argggh, if I lose so do you!" Cyrus shouted angrily his anger and rage taking over any judgement he had before.

He then made an unexpected move he took out his knife hurling it at May...

**Chapter 9 The Final Showdown: Part 2!**

The knife which Cyrus had hurled at May darted towards her maximum speed... (Giratina: Just tell them what happened already!) (Don't rush me!)

Ash, Drew, and Pikachu watched with despair and Cyrus watched with an evil smile. But out of nowhere appeared Arceus who went in front of me receiving the knife in his chest. He fell over for he was still weak from battle. Ash and Drew together limped over to Arceus.

"Arceus are you going to be okay?" Ash asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine_. _After 2 billion years of living, my time was almost up anyway" Arceus said as he sat back up slowly becoming weaker and weaker.

"I did it for true love, that is what allowed me to overpower the red chain. I sensed it the one she loves is..." Arceus started before falling to the ground where he gave one final breath before his heart stopped beating and his eyes became closed.

"_Arceus no!"_ Pikachu exlaimed sadly rushing towards the fallen pokemon. (Giratina: *sniff* Why did you have to make it so sad!) (Stop complaining!)

"He truly was a great pokemon" Ash said letting a few tears fall.

"Indeed he was" Drew said who was extremely sad as well.

"Ugh, Ash! Drew! Where am I?" A voice called from behind them.

"May!" Ash shouted rushing towards her with Drew and Pikachu close behind. Ash jumped onto her and they embraced while Pikachu hopped onto May's head. Drew watched with disgust at the situation.

"Oh my god, I remember being kidnapped by Cyrus!" May exclaimed as her memory of the past days came back.

Ash reponded "That's right and we were so worried! May I need to tell you now that I..."

"Not so fast Ketchum!" Drew said interrupting the moment. Ash gave a piercing glare towards Drew. (Just 10 minutes ago they were fighting side by side...)

"We need May to tell us who she likes!" Drew practically shouted.

"No way, that would be putting way too much pressure on her, for gods sake she was kidnapped!" Ash argued.

"Guys will you just calm down" May said interrupting their pointless argument.

"Fine" They both said.

"Over the past month I've been thinking deeply about the one I love. The one who would always be there for me, who would always support me. I can easily say it was a tough decision. I wasn't even sure if either of you liked me until today. But on the day before you guys came to rescue me I thought harder and I followed the greatest love advice I've ever been given: To follow my heart. I finally realized something that I should have long ago. Ash can you come here?"

"Um, Okay why?" Ash asked confused as he walked over to stand in front of her.

"So I can do this..." May started before pulling him into a kiss. They both put as much passion as they could into that kiss and after they stopped they just hugged each other, neither one wanting to let go. Drew was clearly taken aback by what they were doing and glared at the two before walking back over towards Roselia.

"Ash, I love you" May said, her sapphire eyes glimmering and with a huge smile on her face as she stared into Ash's eyes.

"I love you too" Ash responded pulling her into another kiss as they were finally together.

They both looked over at Drew who had walked back towards them.

"Ash, May I'm happy for you" Drew said not exactly happily but not angrily either.

"Well, I'm glad you aren't angry, and maybe now we can be friends" Ash said putting out his hand. Drew shaked it and their conflict was finally resolved. Ash and May kissed once again and they then rushed over to the fallen Arceus who they gave a salute, before going onto Staravia vowing to return one day and hold a proper funeral for the great pokemon. They then headed back, back to where they were before the adventure, the adventure we now call, _**To Catch Arceus**._

**The End**

Giratina: That's all folks!

3.14159: Why are you copying what they used to say at the end of old cartoons!

Giratina: Shut it!

3.14159: Fine, anyways thank you to all who read my story. I'll probably start another one relatively soon, depending on when I get a good idea. See you next time!


End file.
